What if I was in the InuYasha World?
by Annrob22
Summary: What if I was in the InuYasha World in MY POV? Well cannot do much of a summary and read and see if you like?
1. Chapter 1

**Anna:wazzup viewers!**

**Soleanna:Yo!**

**Anna:yep this is my (counts oon fingers)4th story and this is mainly MY POV of if I Anna, suddenly transported in the World of InuYasha!**

**Soleanna: Ha! YOu couldn't even count while your holding up six fingers!(SOleanna points at Anna who was holding up six fingers. Anna hurriedly put her hands down trying to hide it her.)**

**Anna:Welll less time of a chit-chat and more time of a show! Or story...**

* * *

Another hard day of school for me, I guess. Teachers yapping their mouths with nothing coming out of it. Students that I can't stand, build more drama up every single day! And unnecessary punishments for my entire grade just because two or three people won't shut up, now I can't eat my $1.00 snack I bought! And now, my greedy brother would take a big hell of a bite off of my snickers bar… You know what anime would cheer me up after all of that? You guessed it! InuYasha, the best anime ever! (My opinion) Other than Naruto, Kekkaishi, Dragon Ball Z, soul Eater, Pokémon (old version) etc…

Anyway, usually my granny be watching TV in the living room, mother is asleep or awake (depends if she has to work) and brother (well just being annoying) but today, was silent as I marched through the front door. The only thing I could hear was the alarm system getting on my nerves sometimes saying "front door" every time someone opens the front door or back. I called through the house," Hey I'm home! IS anybody here?" No response. I walked to the kitchen table to see a note lying there looking up at me. I picked it up and it read:

_Dear Anna,_

_We have left and went to the movies (_Wow what a family…) _to see the Temptations. We will be back as soon it is over after we eat out at Ryan's (Oh_, c'mon!) _and go on a weekends trip to Hawaii. Now, I expect the house to be clean when we come back (_yeah right…) _but if it isn't, the iPhone 5 will be mine!_ (Let's start cleaning!)

_ Love You, Mama_

I feel like my jaw was broken, so I can't hold it up after reading that letter. I'm lonely for the weekend and no one to talk too…except," Hey Sole, wazzup!"

* * *

** ~Story break~**

**Soleanna: Hold up hold up! Why am I in this story?**

**Anna: Because I said so!**

**Soleanna: So you're still going to put me in this story?**

**Anna: Of course, it's fiction anyways…well half of it kind of. But I'm right about that school stuff!**

**Soleanna: Yeah, yeah now back to the story**

* * *

"Nothing Ann same as usual."

"Yep, I'm alone for the weekend now."

"Gasp, you're so lucky!"

"Yeah right. They're having a hella fun without me." I bowed my head disappointedly. Soleanna realizes my voice is sad and lonely.

"Aw don't be sad. You'll have a little adventure of your own somehow."

"Where, in my dreams."

"Fantasies maybe…"

"Heey! No such language on the phone!" I said blushing at that smart comment. What should I do for the weekend? I'm lonely, bored, nothing to do. Might as well stay in the bed and watch TV. But then an idea popped in my head!

"Bingo!" I shouted scaring Soleanna.

"What!"

"I know what I can do! Watch InuYasha! I haven't seen the show since adult swim dumb self, moving the show up to 4 O'clock in the morning! I mean, who is up at that time? I liked it better at 12.00pm!"

"Girl that was when we were little! It was hard to stay up that late."

"But, now it's too hard to go asleep early as 9 or 10 O'clock!" We both said in unison. There was silence on the phone and then laughter. I love joking around with my buddy, Soleanna! I went to my room, opened up my laptop, and went to Windows Media to watch my InuYasha episodes. But, I don't feel like watching it from the beginning but my favorite episode! (**_By the way, I have more than one so I'll just pick one of them for the stories plot!_**)

"Hello, you still here?" I asked making sure she is still with me. Even though my laptop is acting stupid on me after clicking the tab like 10 times in the row!

"Yeah, I can tell you're opening up your laptop. So don't tell me you're watching this from the beginning?" As you can tell she watches it too. We're like head on head with each other on specific episodes every once in a while and joke about it. Good times…

"Oh, no girl I just don't feel like it! First, I'll see my favorite episode and then I'll think about it." I said thoughtfully.

"Oh, cool." She replied. I scroll through the episodes list looking for it.

"I don't know, I want to see episode 65 but, when InuYasha was possessed by that flea, things started to get ugly around here." I said thinking about the painful to watch flashbacks. _"Hahahahhahaha!" laughed InuYasha devilishly. Everyone stares at thinking what is going on with him. Then he finally stops and looks at Kirara, and Shippo. Then Kirara dashed off away from him. He then hops like a flea shouting he'll get him. And then InuYasha finally caught up to them, causing Kirara to flip Shippo off of her back. Shippo lands on InuYasha's feet, looking up at the hanyou. _

_"Is that you InuYasha?" Shippo called. InuYasha sighed and lowered his robe of the fire rat off of himself. And said what he said in this weird voice!_

_"Don't think that you could escape from me you knotty little rascal. I'm all yours for the taking my sweet foxy darling." I swear I thought Shippo was done for! I closed my eyes saying WTF has happened to cartoons these days? Shippo was alarmed and was squirming from the ground. Shippo get the hell out of there before he takes away your man hood! _

_"Ah! InuYasha snap out of it!"_

_"We're meant for each other." InuYasha suddenly gets close to Shippo the little fox kid who was seemingly scared for his little life!_

_"EEEEEEK!" Shippo hurries and tries to back up but InuYasha grabs him by the nose! It's too late for him…_

_Shippo's final words were," What happen to my dreams to fall in love with a woman, not a possessed male half demon!" He gets closer but then I finally heard that annoying, yet safe voice._

_"InuYasha sit!" THUMP_

_"Kagome watcha do that for!" InuYasha yells. And then looks at his position Over Shippo and everyone's expression. _

_"Did I do something wrong?" InuYasha asked. Of course, you almost took Shippo's man hood away from him!_

Flashback ended and was really creepy. Definitely not that episode!Then I thought about episode 68 when Shippo goes to get that angry challenge from Sotan. The funny part on there was when Shippo made a funny excuse of not going up that mountain

_"Uh, Kagome" Shippo looks at the letter that was sent to him from the sky._

_"Mm? What is it?" Kagome answered to Shippo._

_"Are you sure it says Shippo?" He points to his name in Japanese._

_"Yeah, why?" Kagome answered looking suspicious._

_"Look again, it looks pretty squiggly. Uh, are you sure it doesn't say, InuYasha?" Kagome then sweat dropped at Shippo's question._

_InuYasha made the most funniest faces!_

"_Are you saying you can't even read your own name_?"

_Shippo quickly answers trying to act brave," Of course I do!"_

Next it was episode 78 when Jaken was trying to steal tessaiga, InuYasha's sword. What a failed attempt. The most funny part on there is when InuYasha and Miroku passed out at the hot springs butt naked. I don't know what happened to Miroku but I do know what happened to InuYasha! Kagome saw **it** looking at her in the water. I wondered why it took her so long to scream. (Wink, wink) Well as you can see I could go on and on forever but I think I'll pick…

"Ah, episode 88 will do!" I said hopefully. This one is one of my favorites because of InuYasha! He gets dragged around by that huge boulder attached to his hand! I clicked on the episode and hear the theme song play. It's not my favorite theme song but I love them anyways (even if I do not know what it is saying)

"Oh yeah, Anna, can I ask you a question?" Soleanna asks. The episode finally starts with Kagome talking. Well I have enough time to talk with Soleanna while Kagome is not saying anything that I DON'T know. I mean, I know for like the 6th time that Naraku disappeared. If only I was in the show, I would've told them he was at Mt. Hakurei so she will shut up!

"Yeah" I said.

"If you were in the InuYasha show, how would you come in?" Why is she asking this question all of a sudden? I don't want to talk about that topic! Usually she be talking about other students and make me laugh. But now she sounds serious.

"Uh…I wouldn't arrive like some of the other fanfic I read about. Coming through the well, the same thing Kagome goes through. Sounds too obvious."

"True." Then suddenly a big crash came from the backyard! It shook the house like an earthquake so I fell down off the bed. I lost Soleanna on the other line as I heard that ringing noise.

"What in the cheese balls happened outside?" I went through the kitchen and opened the backdoor, hearing that alarm saying, "back door." As I left. I can barely see through all the smoke. I went down the stairs that leads to the ground from the balcony to see what's going on. I was coughing at the poisonous gas that was spreading from some hole. I got closer and closer to it and then I saw it.

"You got to be kidding me!" Is all I could mutter through my mouth? WTF is this small ass hole making all of this noise and racket? The hole was as small as a golf ball.

"Man, this is a waste of time, I'm going back in." And as I turned my back, I felt some gusty wind blowing my way. But it wasn't from nowhere, but from that hole! "What the-" I grabbed a pole trying to keep myself from getting pulled in. And then I thought where did this pole come from? The wind was too strong; making me loses my grip on the mysterious pole. Somehow, I was pulled in the small hole as my voice became light in pitch as I screamed my lungs out! I was getting pulled into the bright light from the other side. Then finally I was out of that black and white tunnel into, somewhere so calm and natural. Birds are chirping, flowers are dancing, and trees are waving. That's good, isn't it? I looked down at myself to see if I have any scratches. Luckily nothing but my skin doesn't look "realistic" but like a cartoon. I looked down at my clothes, CARTOON, I looked down at my Adidas, CARTOON, I went by a nearby creek to see my reflection, and it was…..CARTOON!

* * *

**Anna:Well how did you like it?**

**Soleanna:Horrible**

**Anna:You're just mad that you're in the story!**

**Soleanna:Saying the most corniest stuff! I mean, WTF?**

**Anna:(crosses arms) well geee willy! She could've said thank you for atleast giving her a small part on here...**

**Soleanna:While she is acting dumb, slow, and stupid I will do the honor. Please post a comment and tell me do you like t or your thoughts on this story. She'll be posting more so don't worry! Well, peace to the middle east!(holds up peace sign)**


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHH! WTF happened to my face! My eyes are so big! And look at my lips, they're just two lines, and don't get me started on my hair! When did I get anime bangs?" My hair is long and my bangs cut a little half of my face. I could still see my sparkling earrings gleaming at me. Then I realized the most important thing to me. I turned around to see if I still have my butt (9/10 times, anime doesn't have a butt) I almost fainted.

"My ass is gone! Oh my Goodness!" I fell down to my knees crying out to the sky. "But I have assets." I said sniffing and looking down at my booming chest. I just now realized that my chest is bigger in animation! (**That's an insult, if you think about it)** Back into reality, how in the world did I get into animation? I'd never would have dreamt that one day, I would be a cartoon!

After my little fit I threw about my appearance, I need to head towards civilization! From the looks of this place, it looks like something 500 years ago… But it's something about this place that I just cannot get out of my mind. Like I saw this place before… I turned around to face a farm field. I would expect vegetables to be from the ground but instead holes! Yep, holes as the size of basketballs.

"Dang! Looks like somebody stole some crops up here." I said as I examined the hole. It looks like it was dug from underground not someone just digging a hole. Deep in thought I suddenly hear whispers from the right side of my ear. I got irritated at the comments they made about me. So I look up at them in an angry manner. Once they saw my face they stood back in fear.

"What are you looking at?" I scoffed. I can tell they won't harm you so I suggested they are cowards. But one man has heart to stand up to me. "Why are you dressed like that? And look funny?" I looked at him in amusement. SHOWTIME!

"Yo mama made me look like this when she came to my house the other day."

"Ooooh!" The crowd in the back ground moans. The man shot them a look to shut them up. But then I realized that the man was dressed differently from the others like he was the master of this village. But I don't care! Mess with me I will mess with you…

"Why you…" and before he could finish his sentence A group of men came running from God knows where!

"Master, master we spotted him!" yelled an old man who barely has any hair on top of his head, but yet could still put it in a short pony tail. He finally stopped in front of his master panting from the running they did.

"We saw him when we were at the fields. The strange half demon you speak of."

The master looked confused at first not knowing what he was talking about. Then another man from the group spoke up. He appears to be middle aged and has the same hairstyle as the elder that just spoke a while ago…

"The one with the dog ears. You know…the dog god!"

* * *

**Soleanna: Anna you have once more dissappointed me again! I thought it will be longer!**

**Anna: Just give me time! It will be longer I promise! And plus you know how I keep my word!**

**Soleanna: Well...you do keep your word...okay next time better be long! **

**Anna: Okay and plus you ain't my momma anyway! My mama at home!**

**Soleanna: *mumbles* where you should be...**

**Anna: What you say?!**

**Soleanna: while again... acting dumb slow and stupid review, follow, and favorite. See ya, don't wanna be ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stand there looking at the old man on his knees. Dog god? This sounds so freaking familiar. I mean, I heard someone from somewhere said that word before. Just cannot put my fingers on it…

The chief of the village spoke, "Dog god? Oh Dog god!" Okay, now I'm confused.

"Bring him over immediately! We finally been saved!" yelled the chief. He was now somewhat relieved from when he heard of a Dog god. Weird. But I'm wondering. Relieved from what? Everyone from the village was cheering and chanting to Kami. But what?

"Uh…excuse me?" Everyone looks at me," What are ya'll relieved from?" The village man walked up from the crowd and who wore nothing but rags and clothing." You see the holes in the fields?" He points toward the crops and I nodded," Well for a while, we have seen crops mysteriously disappearing with huge black holes. We figured it couldn't be any bandits since it leads a low underground tunnel. So we heard from the other villages around here that a man who has dog ears and snow white hair that travels with a witch, a demon slayer, and a perverted monk is powerful enough to solve our problems." And after I soaked up all the words he just said, my heart skips a beat. Especially when he said perverted monk. So I stood there, with my eyes as big as the basketball holes on the ground, and my mouth dropped all the way to the ground literally! That's why I like anime or cartoons…They have funny facial expressions I have to admit.

"Well no time to stand around, let's go get them before they pass through the village!" yelled the chief breaking the dead silence. The crowd cheered in response and ran back through the village. Should I follow? Hell, yeah I will! I'm going to meet somebody special today and I'm so excited and happy! So I ran like nothing before! This is sad, I run so slow in reality but in cartoons I run like Sonic or Road Runner or Speed. SMH…

I manage to catch up with the crowd for when they started to yell," Stop don't go!"

"You with the white hair!"

"Look at those ears. He's not human!" Wow really? Anyway I was in the middle of the crowd about to get to the front of the line until everyone around me was on their knees...bowing toward a man in red kimono. And I was the only one standing in front of them. I swear I looked like a dear in headlights! They all looked at me in awe like I was an endangered species…

"Kagome she dresses like you!" yelled a childlike voice. Oh Kagome! I see her holding the handlebars of her bike looking at me still…weird…awkward… Okay you know that moment when someone stares at you for so long you get somewhat irritated? Well that's how I feel right now and I'm growing sick of it!

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I yelled through the silence. And then I look back down at what I'm wearing, and looked at what Kagome's wearing. Yep, I have to do some explanation… But when my eyes gaze upon some amber ones, I was like OMFG! I would be like any fan girl, just go up there and jump on him and kiss all over him. Not like the horny ones which they would hunch on his leg or grind up on him (too risky!). I leave that to the fan fictions to do their jobs at that… Heck screw this if you meet one of your favorite characters in person, what would you do?

A. Scream like a chimpanzee?

B. Act regular and normal?

C. Go up there and hug the shit out of him?

Well guess what Ima do? Yep, hug the shit out of him! I jumped over the villagers backs and landed right on InuYasha. Of course he screamed a little since I shocked him but I just have to hug the main character of the anime show!

"OMG I just hugged InuYasha! Ooh let me touch those ears!" I put my hands on the top of his head and grabbed those cute adorable ears! I just rubbed, and rubbed, and ribbed, and rubbed, and rubbed!

"Get off of me you wench!" He yells in frustration of me on top of him. He can't deny that me rubbing his ears feels good.

"And look at your hair it's so white and long!" I grabbed his hair which was sprawled all over the ground and touched it. "But you need some shampoo, conditioner, a flat ironer and you're hooked my friend." I said patting his shoulder getting off of him.

"InuYasha do you know her?" A monk says walking up towards me. I ain't stupid! I watch this show! I know his little trick of touching your butt and ask you the most ridiculous horny question," Will your bear my child?" So I quickly turn around with my hand on my butt so he won't touch it.

InuYasha answer while getting up from the ground," Do I look like I know her?" With an angry expression on his face.

"Well you are so beautiful. Will you-" Miroku said until he stops suddenly when a green eyed monster was staring at the back of his head. I wanted to laugh my butt off!

"Ha looks like Miroku is whipped! Haha!" I laughed. "Even if you finished that sentence I would've kicked you in the 'egg rolls' as Japanese would call it. And then you wouldn't be asking people to bear your child. Because I would've kicked you so hard, even you can't make children!" After all that, it ended with me showing my pretty white straight teeth and him turning blue from what I said.

And then my attention was on Kagome. I could tell she was thinking about me. Not in that way you little perverts out there! I'm talking about how I got here? Did I come through the well? And most importantly how did I know your names?

"Kagome, what you been up to! I mean, everybody knows where your skirt has been up to!" And that little smart comment made Kagome look down at her skirt." Hey honey booboo, look up. Answer me, why do you wear skirts that look like panties? Might as well wear booty shorts and a short top that covers half of your stomach and call it a day! And what really pisses me off about you? You cannot fight worth a damn! When I saw Kikyo frontin you like that, I thought you would knock her out but nawl, cry like a little girl you are!" I yelled. Sorry I have to get this out of my chest. Kagome was blushing red. I can't tell she was mad or ashamed. Well she should be, Ima teach her how to knock that bitch out…Before I will…

"Kagome so you know this girl?" Asked Shippo who was in her bicycle basket. He is so adorable especially his bushy and fluffy tail! And his eyes, so big and green! I grabbed him by his tail (which feels so good) and pulled him into a hug.

"You're so adorable!" I complimented him. I could tell the little boy was blushing and gave me a hug.

"I can't forget Sango and Kirara!" I ran over there and scooped Kirara up to my shoulder while she cuddle me with her two tails brushing against my skin. And I gave Sango a hug too.

"You keep Miroku in check because everyone knows you have feelings for him." She blushed feeling uncomfortable.

"Now could you tell me what the hell is going on? And who are you?" InuYasha yelled impatiently.

"Well, well don't get your panties in a knot here InuYasha! Give me time! And these villagers need to speak with you!" I said signaling the villagers to speak.

"SAVE US DOG GOD, WE BEG YOU!" they all said in unison. InuYasha was giving them the WTH look which almost made me laugh.

"What dog god?" Kagome asks.

A man sat up and spoke, "Honor the dog god."

Then another one," honor the dog god."

And then one more," Honor the dog god."

And the next thing I know I'm standing here looking at InuYasha sitting at the steps getting fanned by two women with practically the whole village bowing down to him yelling," Honor the dog god".

**Anna: Hey I told you all this will be longer than last chapter!**

**Soleanna: I told you all she keeps her promise!**

**Anna: yeah that was my confrontation to the Inu gang.**

**Soleanna: yeah I know. And you are so stupid I can't stop laughing! You, rubbing his ears, and jumping on him like that. I thought you would choose B, keep calm but instead you chose C! Hug the shit out of him! Hahaha!**

**Anna: Well if you met your favorite character you would've hugged him too! Right?**

**Soleanna: (Gives her an irritated face expression) Anna, you know what happened between us. Hell, we practically stand each other!**

**InuYasha: And I still can't stand you now!**

**Soleanna: If only I have the power to sit you, it'll be right now! **

**InuYasha: Oh yeah? Make me!**

******SIT BOY****CRASH***

**Anna: Soleanna did you..?**

**Soleanna: Do I look like a priestess?**

**Anna: definitely not! You don't look or act holy at all! (Soleanna and Anna get to fussing)**

**Kagome: Well as Soleanna says, while they are over there acting dumb slow and stupid, review, follow, and favorite! See Ya!**


End file.
